(a) Field of the Invention
Socket with safety device, more specifically socket comprising a revolvable security member by virtue of a blocking detent outstanding from both sides thereof an angular displacement will occur in the event one of both insert holes of the socket is being attempted unilaterally with a foreign material, the chassis is thereby safeguarded, and inroad by the intruding foreign material blocked; conversely, when a plug is being inserted with both legs altogether introduced simultaneously, the same safety device will yield by sinking directly, retract in, and by the guiding effect of the chassis the safety device will rotate to bid in the incoming plug to go down to the dead point, resting in place.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Energy indispensable to daily living comes in a variety of forms, such as, for example, kinetic power, thermal power, etc., among which the electric power, in particular, is an essential source to the realization of power vested in other forms such as aforementioned kinetic or thermal power, electric power by and large is transmitted to cities and countrysides by power plants and power cable systems, yet to facilitate ready acquisition of electric power, plant generated power must be guided and led all the way down to the sockets mounted in civilian households or plant workshops, elsewhere indoors, sockets in this sense serving rightly to accommodate procuration of electricity to keep electric appliances working to which the electricity is the sole form of working power, by way of wire or leaders. That being the condition precedent, that is why in the household of a modern family there are so many sockets installed in place, indeed including extension sockets extended by extension wires, all serving the sole purpose of facilitating ready procuring of electric power for the benefit of the user, structurally, a socket comprises two inlet holes on the surface aligned straight to the conductor pieces mounted inside, so that once a plug by its two prongs is being inserted flat into the socket, conduction will make forthwith, such being a conventional design known to everybody, and needs not be given further detail as to its structure.
Something somewhat regrettable with such conventional design is that the socket is often installed on the wall about one foot above the floor, not to mention that an extension socket where used, is usually left at random on the ground, such a disposition of easy access would invite pitiably young kids in the house, as is often the case, to get nail, screwdriver, toy at hand, other implements and with same tamper with, attempt to make inroads into the insertion holes on the socket, installed on the wallfoot or left over aground inclusive, and that could strike a shock incident anytime and anywhere, reports of incidents as such are read from time to time on journals everywhere; moreover, the design for the insertion holes to communicate with the conductor pieces straight could easily incur dust accumulation or invite tiny insects to dwell within, that in the long run undermine the intended conducting purposes or result in oxidation followed by damage of the conductor pieces, shortcomings enumerated as such have for long been a target justified for improvement by the industrial communities; in that light the present invention provides the design of a socket with safety device which hopefully will eliminate all those regrettable possibilities associated with the use of a conventional design without prejudicing the conveniences to procure electric power supply where user's interest is concerned.